SkyBlue
by chocolate waffle-san
Summary: What's wrong with Yuki? He seems to be having strange dreams lately. A new addition to the family is introduced and vistors come and stir up trouble. With all the characters, rated t for mild language, and Shigure.


disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything (except my mind)

Chapter 1

_Angel. _The word formed in his mind. Attempting to say this new word, his mouth moved, but no sound came out.

_Angel. _Descending down through the clouds, slowly and gently, an angel. He could easily make out the crisp white wings protruding gracefully from her back. The snow white feathers, intricate in design and to delicate to touch, floated softly on the warm air. As the heavenly being got closer, he could see its face easily. Startled, he recognized that familiar face.

It was Honda-san. His beloved Honda-san. He stumbled towards her. She floated closer to him, than collapsed into his arms. He caught her and held her close. Her body was warm and soft.

He hugged her tighter than let out a yelp of surprise. This was no angel. This was not his dear Honda-san. No. his precious flower had changed into the devil.

He no longer held Honda-san, he now held Akito. Disgusted he threw Akito away from him and scrambled backwards. Slowly Akito got up off the floor. With a sly smile on his face, he advanced slowly towards the trembling boy.

He yelled as loud as he could, but Akito was still coming at him. He had no idea what to do.

_Run._ Another word formed in his head. He didn't need to think about it this time. _Run. _He took off running. He was running from Akito, and towards a…light?

Yes, it was a light. Suddenly he was in a dimly lit hallway. Boors were passing him on both sides.

He wanted to stop and look at the doors. He was curious. But Akito was chasing him and he had to get away. He just had to. Because if he gout caught…well that would be the end of everything.

He snuck a look behind him. Akito wasn't there. He slowed his run to a jog and than to a walk.

Where had Akito gone? What he hiding, watching his every move, contemplating when to strike? For some reason he doubted this. Akito was gone. For now…

He turned his attention to the doors on either side of him. Exactly fourteen doors.

He walked up to the first door. There was writing on it. It said…"Sohma Shigure". Intrigued he turned the handle and went in.

Once inside his eyes adjusted to the light. There were only candles in the room. Not one, but many. In fact, the room was filled with them. Lining the walls of the room were shelves and shelves of books. In the middle of the room was a large…hot tub? Insides the hot tub was a dog and many, many, many high school girls.

"Shigure you perverted bastard." And with that he left the room.

He walked up to the next door. Sohma Ayame. _This should be interesting…_

Unlike Shigure's room, Ayame's was bright. There were racks of clothes everywhere. In one of the corners, there was a desk. Covered in string, scissors, and assortments of fabric, there was one thing that stood out to hi m. a picture. Above the picture were the words: _Yuki Sohma, my lovely little brother. _Wiping a small tear from his eye, he left.

Upon arriving back in the hallway, he made his way to the next door. Sohma Hatsuharu. He went in.

To his amazement, the room was empty. There was only paint on the walls. Half of the room was painted white, with black cow spots and the other half was black with white cow spots.

Quietly closing the door he went to the next one and read the name. Sohma Hatori.

Opening the door, he was hit by a blast of chilly air. Shivering he looked around. Snow was falling everywhere. There was a tree and a park bench, in the middle of all the snow. The tree and bench were lightly covered with snow. After gazing at the snow, he exited the room.

He walked to the next door. Sohma Momiji. In he went…to be met by a buzz of energy. Inside the room were bunnies and on lone violin. Floating in the middle of the room.

Curious about what was in the other rooms; he left Momiji's room and found himself back in the hallway. He walked up to the remaining doors and read the names. Sohma Kisa, Sohma Hiro, Sohma Ritsu, Sohma Rin, Sohma Kureno, Sohma Kagura, Sohma Kyo, Honda Tohru, and Sohma Yuki. But where was Akito's door? He walked back, looking at the names to see if he had missed it.

He hadn't. Akito's door was nowhere to be found.

He decided to skip some doors and go straight to Kyo's. Cautiously he opened the door and walked in.

Stepping into the room, he was amazed. There was nothing in the room. Just a screen. A large, rectangular screen…

And than the movie started. He saw Kyo as a little kid. Running, playing all by himself. Miserable. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Kyo. He watched in awe and horror as Kyo's life unfolded before his very eyes. He was experiencing Kyo's life. Through Kyo's eyes. The film ended, showing Kyo in the present.

Amazed he left the room and went into the next one. Honda Tohru.

Like Hatsuharu, her room was empty. The only sign of life were the pictures that were covering the walls. Every inch of spaced was covered. The walls were covered in Tohru's memories. A collage of pictures and memories filled the room. He saw things he recognized and some things he didn't. Completely breathless, he left Tohru's room.

He now stood in front of the last door. Sohma Yuki. This was it. Finally the truth could come out. He took a deep breath, grabbed the door know and opened the door. And than all was black…

Yelling out to the dawn, Yuki Sohma sat up in his bed. Sweating profusely, he tried to calm his beating heart.

That was the third time this week he had had that dream. _More like a nightmare. _It always started out the same way. With Honda-san and Akito. But he'd never gotten all the way to the doors. Now he just had to find out what was behind his door.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I keep having that dream?...it's too early to figure it out right now. _

And with that thought, Yuki Sohma went back to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed. This is my first fanfic so please be nice! It would help a lot if you reviewed with ideas or comments! Thanks!>


End file.
